Where we belong
by Frost-chan
Summary: Down on his luck, Mike Schmidt takes the only job that seems to be hiring at the time. At the same time, two animatronics that had been deactivated are back up and Mike is in for a big surprise. Will Mike e able to stay and try to learn the truth or will he leave for good? R&R Please. T for violence, mentions of death, gore & poorly done horror scenes. Flames will cook the pizza!
1. After the 'Bite'

**Sentient animatronics, OCs, No ships unless anyone wants them.**

**Rated T for mild violence and slight horror(Not good with horror).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one-after the 'Bite'<strong>_

Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

The place of recent tragedies. Five children missing, never found. Although the suspect was arrested and was looking at Death Row. The event caused an abundance of rumors. But there was an incident that never got out. Twin boys had also gone missing. Jacob and Caleb Collins, age 8, last seen near the Pirate Cove area. Since then, two additions had been made to the band of animatronics. A pair of brown wolf pups, made as tribute to the twins and even given the boys' names, that would often jump in the middle of the bands performance. They dance then randomly, preform or even have a sort of 'battle of the bands' before they leave the stage. The day after the Bite of '87 and Pirate's Cove was announced "Out of Order", The manager was arguing with himself, trying to convince himself that was he was going to do was for the best. The manager and a technician stood at the back of the room, talking. While the gang was on stage. Jacob had interrupted the band's performance. He was equip with a acoustic guitar. He turned back to the way he came.

"Hey, Caleb! Ya scare' o' a couple o' kids?" Jacob taunted.

"Maybe I am." Caleb called.

"Will ya look at that! My brother's a fraidy cat!"

Caleb came out equip with his trusty fiddle and they bantered before a performance began. The Manager sighed sadly, wishing none .

"Will you have those two deactivated?" The technician asked.

"I can't risk another issue like that." The manager said sadly. "They are a big part to the gang, but it can't be helped."

The group heard the news. Freddy looked at the two wolf pups. Caleb pulled out a random party popper and pulled the string, causing streamers to shoot out and descend on the group of kids. Jacob gave the boy a present. The boy opened it and was greeted by more streamers and a sign saying 'happy birthday _ _'. The mischievous pup laughed at the boy's surprised face. At the end of the night, Freddy faced the two smaller animatronics and told them what he had heard. Jacob had a blank face while Caleb looked indifferent.

"I k-kinda expec-cted tha' to be the case… They wou-ouldn't wan' another incident like tha'." Caleb said, his voice glitching slightly, showing his sadness.

"Nothin' new there." Jacob agreed, although obviously upset.

Chica and Bonnie exchanged a sad look. Freddy sighed and patted Caleb and Jacob's head then left along with the other two. The twin animatronic wolfs went to their places as the manager and technician walk into the room. The technician deactivated the two and they were placed side by side in the far back of the storage room. The two humans left and all four animatronics stood in the spot previously occupied and looked down at the pair.

**Several years later**

It was the same day several years after the twins' deactivation. Chica and Bonnie were frequent visitors to the storage room. Foxy rarely left Pirate Cove. He blamed himself for their deactivation although the others said other wise. Freddy didn't move till later in the week if Chica and Bonnie didn't succeed. They either scared or taken care of every single night guardsman since. As time passed, they looked less like themselves, their shirts and pants were riddled with holes and tattered in places. their fur had dulled slightly and there was a thin layer of dust settling on them. It was a sad sight but Freddy and the others couldn't do anything to fix that. They could only hope one day they two would be back up and running around, interrupting shows and challenging the other. The brown bear smiled at the fond memory of the two on their first day.

* * *

><p><em>~~Jacob pulled Caleb along as they went to meet their coworkers. The coco colored wolf looked at the pristine building.<em>

_"Ya lost, Jacob?" the other asked._

_"No' a' all, Caleb. I'm jus' curious 'bout our work place." Jacob answered._

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy said cheerfully._

_Jacob jumped and actually hid behind Caleb. Caleb got even more nervous as he was forced to talk to the larger animatron. _

_"'Ello..." Caleb returned._

_"Caleb, correct?" Freddy asked_

_Caleb nodded. "And he's Jacob..."_

_"Great! Time to meet the others!" Freddy said._

_Freddy led the pair backstage. The lights were off but only for a moment before they switched on and three animatronics yelled "Surprise!" as the popped out from random places. It was Caleb's turn to hide behind his twin._

_"Gla-glad to have ye abored, Laddies!" Foxy said._

_"Welcome to-to-to the group! I ho-o-o-ope you'll be ha-ha-ha-happy h-here." Chica said with what would be a smile._

_"Hope we-e-e'll Rock out together." Bonnie said, strumming his guitar once._

_"Caleb, Jacob, t-h-hese are your n-e-e-e-e-ew family, Bo-onnie, Chica, Foxy, And la-a-stly, Goldie." Freddy introduced the group. _

_Caleb looked were Freddy pointed at the last name and saw a gold bear. Caleb looked back to the group._

_"Caleb is shy." Jacob said. "He keeps to 'imself sometimes."_

_"Sounds familiar." Freddy laughed._

_The gold bear rolled his eyes at the other. Caleb's ear twitched as he scowled slightly. Jacob laughed at his brother's face._

* * *

><p>Freddy was very found of the memory. In fact, they all were. Even Goldie was. Goldie did show himself to the guardsmen on rare occasion. He enjoyed the looks on the guardsman's face as he quickly hid his face. He left at about that moment. Every night would end with the five visiting the twins to say 'good night' even though it wasn't ever heard. Years passed like that. Scare or kill the night guard then go to the storage room then back to their places.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter to my newest, and first FNaF, story! I hope it's good and you all enjoy it.<strong>

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-Chan signing out~**_


	2. The new Guard

_**Chapter two-The new guard**_

News spread that the wolf siblings would be reactivated some time during the week. There was even a chance for Pirate Cove to be reopened again. The gang was ecstatic at the news. The adults who remembered the lovable pair of pups were overjoyed. Even kids were excited. A young man followed the manager. The three on stage watched them.

"You'd be looking after the beloved animatronics." The manager said.

"I can manage that." The young man said. "As long as I get the job."

"Oh. If you see two brown wolf looking animatronics, they are Caleb and Jacob." The manager said.

The pair went to the back. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica joined Foxy at the cove and the four began to discuss the recent news.

"You'll be able to be seen again, Foxy!" Bonnie said.

"Not only that but Caleb and Jacob will up and running about soon too!" Chica said cheerfully.

"Things will go back the way they were." Freddy said.

"I doubt that." A new voice chimed in.

They turned to see a blue rabbit standing at the parted curtains.

"Bon Bon." Bonnie greeted plainly.

"Bonnie." Bon Bon returned. "There'll be a new guard. That guy got it and he'll be starting tonight."

The four exchanged a look before Freddy spoke. "Let's try to scare him away, not kill him. After all, we'll have the twins around."

The three nodded then left. Chica and Bonnie took their places on the stage, Bon Bon went off who knows where, Freddy joined the other two on the stage and Foxy fixed the curtains. As they all settled in place, the manager and the new guard came back.

"See you tonight, Mike." The older said.

"Yeah." Mike replied, walking out.

**11:43 PM-night one**

Mike followed the manager inside the building. Seeing the three animatronics on the stage gave Mike the shivers. To him they were creepy as all get out. But he would deal for as long as he could until he got out of the hole he had been pushed into or something comes up. The manager pointed things out before wishing Mike good luck and the such before leaving. Mike sighed and leaned back in the chair. He still had time to relax before his shift. Mike regretted staying up for so long researching the place. Not only did it take away from his sleep, it also made him paranoid of the place. Meanwhile, on the stage, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy discussed a plan to scare away the new guard. Foxy Would do what he's always done. He didn't like being watched all the time anyways. Mike's watch beeped, signaling the start of his shift. The phone rang loudly, drowning out the buzz of the fan. When it stoped ringing, a message played.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. There used to be two other characters. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Now, About those two. They should be reactivated sometime during the week. I'm not too sure on how they'll act at night, seeing that will be the first time in years they've been up and about. If I were in your place, I would keep an eye out for them and expect anything if you're still around by then. Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Mike was extremely anxious by the end of the call.

"Just what I need. To be stuffed into a suit and die." Mike said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I'm leaving it off there. Oh. Bon Bon is a girl in this. Bonnie is a boy. Problem? Too bad.<strong>

_**"A single dream is more powerful then a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_


	3. Mike's first two nights

Text hint, 'thought'

**_Chapter three- Mike's first two nights_**

Mike ran the cycle through the cameras in each area, starting with the stage. as soon as he flicked back to the stage, He panicked.

"Where is the Rabbit?" He asked himself.

Bonnie hid in the supply closet and got up close and personal with the camera, using his best frightening face. The camera clicked on and Bonnie could hear Mike scream. He resisted the urge to grin. Mike Dropped the tablet and went to the door, both curious as to how Bonnie moved and increasingly anxious and afraid. Mike heard the distinctive sound of something heavy going through the vents so He picked up the tablet only to be met with one of the newer animatronics. He panicked and hid under his desk. He would admit that the message was what made him both shared and paranoid at the same time. The fact the animatronics actually moved around only added to that.

'go away, goawaygoawaygoaway!' He yelled in his head.

"Oh, Mister Night guard~. Where are you~?" A sweet, feminine voice asked.

The tone promised pain and/or worse and it scared Mike shitless. Mike heard a 'hmph' and the retreating animatronic.

"what the hell am I going to do?" Mike asked himself, Crawling from under is desk. "I can't afford to quit. But how much worse will this get?"

He sat down and checked the time and his power. He sighed. It was three AM and he still had 76% power. He flipped through the cameras again, avoiding Foxy for a bit. Having too many close calls with Bonnie and Bon Bon. The next three hours were spent hiding while the Animatronics looked for him so to scare him away. Paranoia kept him constantly flipping to the different cameras and all his will not to freak out when one of the animatronics got up close and personal with their 'photo ready faces' on. As it got to six, Mike crawled out from his hiding place and cheered. He made it with only 12% power left.

"I did it!" Mike cheered. "I made it without being caught once!"

Mike left the office with an air of success around him. Bon Bon and Bonnie exchanged a disappointing glance. Goldie watched the Guard from his place. Mike shivered. The doors open and the manager greets Mike.

"Good morning! How was your first night?" The manager asked.

"Nothing really exciting happened. Everything was quiet." Mike lied.

"Will we be seeing you again tonight?" The older man asked.

"Of course, sir." Mike replied.

The manager left and Mike sat at one of the tables with a sigh.

"I can't up and quit, can I? I mean..." Mike asked himself quietly. 'I need this job. Not only that, my boss is depending on me. For what reason, I don't know.'

Mike stood up and left the building. The animatronics shared a slightly confused glance. Bon Bon went back stage to meet the others, deep in thought. Chica shook Bon Bon, worried for her sister figure.

"Bon Bon? Are you okay?" Chica asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry Chica. I was thinking." Bon Bon said with a smile.

"Okay." Chica said then turned her attention to Freddy.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica discussed their next move. Bon Bon was busy thinking up her own plan. One she would put into action that night.

"...Bon. Bon Bon. You okay?" Freddy asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking of ways I can scare him." Bon Bon said,

"Oh good. Thought we lost you for a minute." Freddy said.

"Then you'd be doing us all a favor." Bonnie told Bon Bon, earning a glare from Chica and a disapproving look from Freddy.

Bon Bon sighed. She cared about her brother, really, but she got the feeling that he absolutely hated her.

Bon Bon sighed. "I get it. I'll be going then."

Chica hurried after Bon Bon. Freddy sighed.

"Can you _at least_ be decent towards Bon Bon? She _is_ your sister." Freddy asked the purple rabbit.

Bonnie scratched his head but didn't answer. The bear sighed and quietly left. The three took their places on the stage. That night, Mike made his way to the office, yawning. He knew that he had to be awake and alert but he had stayed up to long with research such as reading countless new articles or watching clips. He shook himself awake. He had a bag and a couple old papers with him.

"Okay... I got my lunch and some old papers for reading. Hopefully I can stay awake..." Mike told himself then yawned.

The animatronics watch him go to his office. Bon Bon took her place in front of the vent leading to the office and smirked. She was going to prove that she was just as good as the others, that she wasn't just the 'replacment'. Midnight came and Bon Bon moved stealthily through the vents. She waited until Mike was focused on Bonnie and Chica to worry about the vents. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked back.

"Hello Mister Schmidt~." Bon Bon purred deviously. "Looks like we won~."

Bon Bon pressed the door buttons. Chica came in. Bonnie stayed at the door way.

"That was amazing Bon Bon!" Chica praised.

"Thanks, Chica. You helped alot so I should be thanking you." The blue rabbit said. "Now, What should we do? Wait for Freddy?"

"No need." Freddy said from the doorway.

Bon Bon smiled. "Did I do good, Freddy?"

"Very good. Now. You are a very brave man, Mike Schmidt. I'll give you that." Freddy said.

Foxy joined Bonnie in the doorway. Bon Bon moved away and took to leaning against the wall. Bonnie looked at his sister who had a small smile of victory on her face. Goldie joined them soon after.

"So we caught him. Faster then I expected..." Goldie said.

"All due to Bonnie, Bon Bon and Chica." Freddy said.

The three enjoyed the praise from Freddy.

"You all did well." Goldie said with a soft, warm smile. Freddy nodded. Bon Bon blushed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I'm going there. That is all.<strong>

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_


	4. Robbery

Robbery

The group of animatronics gathered in the room with the security guard. Mike was terrified through and though. Bon Bon had moved to Goldie's side, a light blush dusting her face.

"We're warning you once, Leave and don't come back. This place is ours and you humans only ruin that." Goldie and Freddy said in unison.

Bon Bon hide the amused smile that spread across her face when the brothers spoke like that. Mike's eyes darted to each animatronic. Bonnie remembered what the guard said before he left earlier that day.

"What did you mean you can't up and quit?" Bonnie asked.

All animatronics and Mike looked at Bonnie. Bon Bon sat on the desk and picked up the cupcake plush. She fiddled with it for a few moments until a dull thud sounded. She looked up to see Mike out cold on the ground, having fallen out of his chair. No one made a to help the young man so Bon Bon and Chica picked him and the chair up. Chica left to get a cup of cold water. The animatronics gathered around. They might want him gone but not dead. Chica came back and splashed Mike with the water. He woke up almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"I thought you guys wanted to kill me..." Mike stated.

"Oh no. We just want you to leave." Goldie corrected.

Mike nodded slowly, still terrified. Bon Bon used a napkin to dry Mike's face. She smiled at him. Bonnie glared at her.

"Stop that. We're trying to get him out, not clean him up." Bonnie said, earning a smack on his head from the blue rabbit.

"I'm not going to let him catch his death though." Bon Bon told her brother. "We all decided to _scare_ him, not _kill_."

She returned her brother's glare. The remaining animatronics backed away from the siblings. Mike started laughing at the pair. All the animatronics looked at him.

"S-sorry. Haha... I know I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it..." Mike chocked out through the laughter.

Bonnie pushed Bon Bon and left, mumbling under his breath. Bon Bon was hurt by the action. Everything was silent until the sound of glass shattering sounded. Mike checked the cameras. They heard a gunshot and Bon Bon sprinted out of the office to the dining area. What she saw was Bonnie hidding and a man with a gun. Bon Bon stepped closer.

"What are you doing here after hours? Not planing any trouble, I hope." She said in a sweet voice. The man turned to her and raised the gun.

"What the fuck are you? Furry or somethin'? Don't matter. Just give me the money." He snapped.

Bon Bon did and said nothing. Bonnie looked out from his hiding place, making quite a bit of noise. Bon Bon stomped to cover the noise her brother made.

'I know the risk, but Bonnie is in trouble. So i'm going to do it.' Bon Bon thought.

"There isn't any money here. You need to leave now." Bon Bon said, her voice low, stepping closer to the crook.

"I ain't goin' anywhere until I get my god damn money!" He snapped.

"There isn't any money here! This place is barely runn-" Bon Bon was cut off by the loud _CRACK! _as the man fired his gun.

"I said give me the god damned money, stupid bitch!" He yelled irritably.

"And I told you there is no money." Bon Bon said, despite the pain.

The crook fired another two times. Bonnie watched in helpless horror as his sister sunk to her knees, 'blood' flowing from the wounds in her stomach and chest regains. Meanwhile in the security office, Mike and the other animatronics watched in horror until Foxy and Goldie ran out. Foxy tackled the crook while Goldie looked at Bon Bon. Bonnie came out of hiding. He walked towards Goldie, who had picked up the blue rabbit. As he approached, A smile spread on her face.

"At least you're unharmed, big brother..." Bon Bon murmured.

"T-thanks to you. If you hadn't shown up then..." Bonnie shivered, refusing to finish his own sentence.

Bon Bon waved at the purple rabbit Before Goldie took her towards the office that Mike, Freddy and Chica occupied. Bonnie felt horrid. He treated his sister so bad because of something outside of her power. And now he might never see her again. He started towards the office followed by Foxy, Criminal in his firm grip, hook at his neck. As the two animatronics stepped in front of the office doors, Freddy walked out, telling them to close the door. The door lowered shut and Freddy gestured for the pair to follow him. The crook was locked in the parts & Service room until the police got there.

"Is the lass goin' to be alright?" Foxy asked.

"I certainly hope so..." Freddy sighed. "Chica, Goldie and Mike are there."

Bonnie sighed. "I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't been such a jerk and left then she'd still be fine."

Freddy placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"This is not your fault." Freddy told him.

In the office, Mike and Chica observed Goldie as he looked over Bon Bon, checking to see if anything vital had been damaged. The two in her stomach regian hit nothing important but the final grazed the endoskeleton and a few other components bot nothing that couldn't be fixed. Goldie cleaned Bon Bon's suit and his own hands that had gotten covered in the black liquid.

"The good news, She'll recover." Goldie said softly.

Bon Bon's system shut down in order to avoid further damage. Goldy placed a hand on her cheek and memories came flowing back.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Goldie had been talking with Freddy and the others, delving into fond memories, most consisted of the twins. Day came and a large crate was rolled in, the manager close behind. A technician came in and opened the crate. The animatronics watched ceriously, catching a bit of the conversation.<em>

_"... is Bon Bon. She'll be the replacement for Bonnie." The technician informed._

_"What will happen to the old boy then?" The manager asked._

_"If the children like Bon Bon, he'll be relocated. If they don't like her, she'll be removed and scrapped." The technician said._

_The five looked at each other, Bonnie seeming to be on the edge of breaking down. They continued to listen and watch as the tech brought out a well made feminine blue rabbit and set her down. The tech activated her. Her eyes opened and she stood up. A smile appeared on her lips._

_"Hello Bon Bon." The manager greeted. _

_"Good morning, sir." She returned._

_"If you'll follow me backstage, I'd like you to meet the crew." He said and headed backstage, the blue rabbit following close behind. _

_The manager introduced each one although they didn't react at all. Bon Bon waved to them. The manager left, saying 'Let you all get to know each other'. The four began to move and Goldie came out from hiding._

_"H-hi... I'm Bon Bon." She introduce, getting uncomfortable._

_"I don't care." Bonnie snapped and walked away, grabbing his guitar._

_Goldie shook hi head at Bonnie._

_"Hello. I'm Goldie. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, earning a small blush from the blue rabbit._

_"I'm Chica!" Chica said, standing in front of Goldie. Goldie's face fell slightly._

_"I'm Freddy Fazbear. The purple rabbit is Bonnie." Freddy said and held out a hand._

_Bon Bon took his hand hesitantly. He shook it. She took her hand away._

_"Oh. The fox is Foxy the pirate." Freddy added._

_Bon Bon nodded._

* * *

><p>"Trip down memory lane, Goldie?" Chica asked.<p>

"Yeah..." Goldie replied.

"What is the bad news?" Chica asked seriously.

"She'll be down for a few days. The shot to her chest grazed her Endo and a few components but nothing too bad."

"She's one lucky bunny." Mike said.

"We're all lucky." Goldie said softly.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were outside the door. Chica opened it and the three stepped in.

"She'll be fine. Just inactive for a few days." Goldie informed them.

Bonnie leaned against the wall, heaving out a sigh of relief. Freddy relaxed.

"That be th' best news all night." Foxy said.

"Well, It's about six. Are you going to watch Bon Bon while she recovers?" Freddy asked.

Goldie nodded. "As soon as there is any sign of change, I'll let you all know."

With that, Goldie picked up Bon Bon and left. Not even a minute later the six o' clock bell sounded. The animatronics left to take their places and Mike clocked out, taking his uneaten meal and the newspapers with him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo! That was a little intense even for me. Tell me what you thought of it in a review. <em>**

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien_**

**_Frost-chan signing out~_**


	5. Back in action

Back in action

Goldie busied himself with the care of Bon Bon. The Other animatronics gathered outside the supply closet. The technician was refurbishing Foxy, Caleb and Jacob. Because of the break in the Pizzeria was closed for the day. A few minutes later Foxy came out, looking as good as new. The next to come out was a freshly reactivated Caleb and Jacob. Jacob picked up his acoustic guitar and begin to cry.

"NO' MY GUITAR!" Jacob cried. "MY GUITAR IS RUINED!"

"My fiddle needs a bi' o' polishing…" Caleb muttered.

"Bonnie." Goldie's voice called. Bonnie turned around to face the gold bear. "Bon Bon is asking for you."

"She's already awake?" Freddy asked, surprised.

"Sort of. She's still slightly out of it. She has a bit of trouble speaking at the time." Goldie answered.

Goldie started walking, Bonnie following close behind. They walked backstage. Bon Bon glanced out and smiled lazily. She said nothing but tried waving. The simple gesture was more of a hand raise than a wave. Bonnie kneeled in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. Bon Bon flinched.

"Good to see you up…" Bonnie muttered. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you…"

Bon Bon simply patted his back before her systems turned back off to continue recovering. Bonnie let her go and sat down nearby. Goldie sat next to Bon Bon and placed her head on his lap. They could hear the wolf pups running around, either confused or curious. A light brown head poked in. Caleb waved before leaving to explore some more. Bonnie rolled his eyes at the pup's randomness. Jacob's head popped in a few minutes after.

"Have ya seen Caleb 'round?" The dark pup asked.

"A few minutes ago." Goldie replied.

"Alrigh', thanks!" Jacob left with that.

Bonnie stood up and left the room. Goldie kept a careful eye on the blue rabbit. Meanwhile, Freddy had gotten the younger of the twins to calm down just in time. Mike walked into the building then to the office. None of the Animatronics bothered Mike, too busy reintroducing the twins to everything.

"Really? This place is goin' outta business?" Jacob asked, slightly shocked.

"If we can't bring in the money to get it fixed." Bonnie told them.

"Then we have to work har' to get that' money flow in' back in!" Jacob cheered.

"Righ'. We'll jus' have to work twice as har'!" Caleb agreed.

"And now that the whole crew is back, it'll be a lot easier to save this place!" Bonnie said.

"And with the newest member down, we'll need all the help we can get. Are you two ready to work harder than ever before tomorrow?" Chica asked.

"Yeah!" The twins cheer in unison.

Mike had gained the guts to venture out of the office, although he was still frightened of the animatronics. He jumped out of the way as two brown pups rush by.

"C'mon! Jeez ya are slow, Cal!" Jacob calls.

"Am no'!" Caleb shot back.

'Scottish? What?' Mike asked himself.

Freddy walked by, heaving out a sigh. "As energetic as they used to be… Oh. Good evening, Mr. Schmidt."

"G-good morning." Mike returned shackilly.

"I want to thank you." Freddy said, turning to the guard.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Mike asked, surprised.

"For being there. If it weren't for you and those cameras, we would've lost Bon Bon." Freddy replied.

Mike just nodded. Freddy continued pursuing the twins. Mike ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He checked everything, making sure windows and doors heading outside were secure. Chica was working in the kitchen, Bonnie checked over the blue acoustic guitar, and Goldie was still watching over Bon Bon. Mike went back to his office. He plopped in the swivel chair, making it squeak from his sudden weight. Chica showed up at the right door. Almost instinctively, mike hit the door button.

"i'll leave this out here then." Mike hear the chicken speak then leave.

Mike facepalmed then opened the door. He saw the paper plate with pizza. He got up and grabbed it. Mike took a bite then eagerly finished the slices. He threw the plate away and sat back in his chair. He looked up at the clock. 4:50 A.M. Mike sighed.

"Time is going so slow…" Mike sighed.

"'Course it's goin' slow! You're jus' sittin' there. Nothin' excitin' or fun happenin'." Jacob said.

Mike jumped and almost closed the door but luckily he did. The nightguard could barely understand the pup.

"Fred di' say ya were a bi' jumpy still. Don' know why 'cause he wouldn' tell me." Jacob muttered.

"I ca' only guess it has to do with the family like system tha' we have here." Caleb said, walking up.

"Ya thin' tha' then ya ge' irritatte' when it's wrong." Jacob said.

"Nu-uh." Caleb huffed.

Mike raised a brow at the two. He pulled up the security cameras to check things over. Caleb decided to watch. Mike wasn't exactly comfortable with them being so close but would deal with it.

"Oh hey! It's Bonnie!" Caleb said. "Again!"

"A-again?" Mike asked.

"Uh-huh. I saw Bonnie only a few minutes ago." Caleb informed the nightguard.

"Oh." Mike muttered.

Caleb laughed then pulled a wide eyed Mike up and out of the security office and to the kitchen.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Bonnie asked.

"Takin' 'im to see Chica!" The twins responded simultaneously.

The purple rabbit shook his head at them. The twins pushed the kitchen door open.

"Hi Chica!" Caleb greeted.

"Caleb! Jacob! Have you two come to help for tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We brough' the new guy, too!" Jacob said.

"Did you eat you eat your pizza, Mike?" Chica asked the nightguard. He nervously nodded.

"It was good." Mike said, his voice coming out calm.

A bright smile grew on Chica's face. Chica handed the twins a slice of pizza each. Caleb nibbled on his and Jacob devoured his. Chica busied herself making the dough for pizza. The twins watched while Mike looked around the kitchen.

"Why does the camera not work in here?" Mike asked.

"I kinda broke it…" Chica said sheepishly. "I hated being watched because I couldn't cook."

"That makes sense..." Mike muttered.

The signal for six sounded, marking the end of his shift. The nightguard turned and left the building. The Animatronics gathered in the backstage room with Goldie and Bon Bon. Bon Bon was online but her systems still slightly glitchy.

"We need to discuss what should be done with Micheal Schmidt." Freddy told them.

"He is the only reason we knew the criminal had been there and what exactly happened. Otherwise, we would've been too late." Goldie said, accepting Mike's position.

Bon Bon nodded slightly before shakily grabbing a pencil and paper. When the blue rabbit finished, she lifted it. Freddy took it and read it out loud.

"'He seems nice enough, if not a little in need. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken the job.' Thank you for your opinion, Bon Bon." Freddy said,

"The twins love him. And plus, he liked my pizza!" Chica said cheerfully.

Bonnie and Foxy were the only ones to not have spoken. sitting quietly, looking in the direction of the stage. Bon Bon laid her back on Goldie's lap and powered down, letting her systems finish recovering. Goldie focused his attention back on Bon Bon. The other animatronics went to their places, standing as still as stone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was aiming for a calm chapter were our favorite nightguard got to know Chica and the twins. Next chapter will be the same, Mike getting to know the Fazbear Crew.<em>**

**_Also, I am going to ask you readers what pairing you all want to see._****_But no pairings involving Goldie & Bon Bon. _**

**_I've got plans for them._**

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien_**

**_Frost-chan Signing out~_**


	6. memories

Memories

The next day came but no children or adults showed. It turned out the restaurant was being shut down at week's end. Caleb had hooked violin to a portable amp. The manager, Mr. Lovefield, sighed and looked at the still animatronics.

"I'm sorry, guys. Looks like show's over." Mr. Lovefield said sadly.

Once the manager left, the twins' ears flattened and they looked down. Freddy patted their heads in a comforting gesture. Bon Bon walked out of the back room, followed closely by Goldie. The twins looked over. Caleb tilted his head and Jacob crossed his arms.

"Bon Bon! Man is it good to see you up." Bonnie said.

"It feels nice to be able to do what i normally do. Awww. They're so cute~!" Bon Bon said, walking towards Caleb and Jacob.

Caleb poked one of the rosy spots on Bon Bon's cheeks. Bon Bon chuckled at the light pup as he stared curiously at her. Caleb then pulled carefully on her ear. Bon Bon picked the lighter pup up. Caleb smiled and his tail started to wag. Bon Bon cuddled Caleb and the younger basked in the attention. Bonnie slapped his forehead. Freddy gave a small smile.

'At least when we're put out and left to rot, We'll all be a family to the end.' Freddy thought.

"...Caleb and Jacob? Sorry, sweetie, I only recently came here." Bon Bon said.

"It's okay! We're jus' happy tha' our family is tha' much bigger! The more the merrier!" Caleb told the blue rabbit. "Well, a' leas' I am."

Bon Bon smiled happily. Goldie smiled a bit at Bon Bon. Caleb grabbed Bon Bon and Jacob's hands and led them to a table. Bon Bon frowned at the out of place hats but sat down. Caleb looked at Bon Bon with puppy eyes. Bon Bon set the younger on her lap.

"When di' ya come? Wha' was it like?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I arrived her about a year ago. As for what it was like. When I was fist activated, I wasn't sure what to think, in fact, my personality didn't _really_ develop until a month or two after. I was pretty shy. I still am..."

* * *

><p><em>~~A week had passed since Bon Bon's arrival. The blue rabbit didn't often talk, being too shy. The kids loved them both, hence why it wasn't just one or the other. Freddy handed her a bass. Bon Bon looked at the stringed instrument then back at the bear.<em>

_"Why did you give me a bass?" Bon Bon questioned._

_"You're going to preform on stage with Chica, Bonnie and I." Freddy informed the blue rabbit. _

_Her eyes showed her inner fear. She looked at the bass then at Freddy._

_"I am unsure if I am capable of playing." Bon Bon stated._

_"You won't be alone out there, Bon Bon." Freddy consoled the blue rabbit._

_ Bon Bon nervously held the bass in her hand. Bonnie shoved past Bon Bon and Chica placed a comforting wing on Bon Bon's shoulder. Freddy stood front and center before the curtains. The blue rabbit stood a bit behind Chica. The shows went on normally but Bonnie would glare at Bon Bon in between shows. Bon Bon walked up to Bonnie._

_"Do you dislike me, Brother?" Bon Bon asked._

_"I'm not your brother!" Bonnie hissed angrily._

_Bon Bon's ears dropped and she stumbled back. Bonnie proceeded to ignore Bon Bon. The blue rabbit decided to ask Chica or Freddy, both being much friendlier. Bon Bon tapped Freddy's shoulder._

_"Yes?" Freddy turned to see an upset Bon Bon. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I get the notion Bonnie does not like me but i do not know why. Do you?" Bon Bon asked._

_Freddy became nervous at the mention of Bonnie's dislike towards Bon Bon. The brown bear sighed._

_"I will talk to you about it tonight. For now, let's figure out what you are skilled with." Freddy told Bon Bon._

_"That is not the bass, then." Bon Bon sighed. "Or anything involving a gathering of people."_

_"Maybe she can help the cooks in the kitchen! She's allowed to wander. I hope we all can again." Chica said._

_"That is a brilliant suggestion, Chica." Freddy praised, making the chicken beam with pride. He turned to Bon Bon. "Once you leave the backstage room, head strait and walk through the two swinging doors and you'll arrive at the kitchen. Just tell the humans there that you wish to help."_

_The blue rabbit nodded and made her way to the kitchen as another show began. She was slightly glad none of the children were paying any attention to her. Bon Bon reached the kitchen pushed the doors open. The few humans in the room looked at the blue rabbit._

_"E-excuse me... I-I apologize for bursting in unannounced, but I wish to aid here in the kitchen..."_

_"Sure, go crazy, rabbit. Crusts need thawed then topped off." One said._

_Bon Bon shook her head and gathered the ingredients for fresh dough. Once everything was together, she got strait to work. Bon Bon spread sauce, cheese and pepperoni on the fresh dough. She placed it in the oven and started the next pizza._

* * *

><p>"I didn't stop making those pizzas till halfway through the next day." Bon Bon said with a smile.<p>

Bonnie frowned at the memory. Caleb giggled as Bon Bon bounced him. Jacob shook his head at his twin.

"Jake an' I have lots o' goo' memories 'ere!" Caleb said between bounces.

Bon Bon stopped bouncing the younger pup. Caleb hugged Bon Bon. Freddy and Chica smiled.

"They are the most energetic of any of us." The brown bear sighed.

"Their first year or two here was eventful. But those were some of the brighter days of this old place." Chica said.

"I wish I ha' my guitar..." Jacob muttered.

"here" Bonnie said, handing Jacob his guitar.

Jacob began to play it, the tune unfamiliar to everyone but Caleb and Bonnie. Caleb decided to sing.

"_One more depending on a prayer _

_A__nd we all look away._

_People pretending everywhere _

_I__t's just another day_

_ There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on..."_

The animatronics listened to the song, albit with a few tears leaking from the corners of their eyes. The song came to an abrupt stop when the little group heard a commotion outside. _  
><em>

"There's people ou' there!" Caleb cheered.

"Alright! An' the Boss is ou' there too!" Jacob added.

They all got into place as Mr. Lovefield opened the doors. People came rushing in. Adults awwed when they saw the pups. The pups where first to do anything.

"Hey, Everyone! Guess who's back!?" Jacob yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what? Leaving it off here. And I have a surprise. Give you a hint:<strong>_

_**"The animatronics stared at it, confused and slightly worried. They had over heard the conversation. But what had caught their interest was, 'it won't be like before because no more of those will arrive. This is the last you'll hear of shipments.' before the humans were too far away."**_

_**As for parings, Thus far I only have two**_

_**FoxyxChica=1**_

_**ChicaxMike-1**_

_**Come on guys! I know these are long but please! P**__**lease tell me**__** what**__**parings**__**you**__**want**__**!**_

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J R R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan Signing out~**_


	7. where she stands

Where she stands

It was ten thirty. Humans had long since left. Mr. Lovefield counted the day's earnings.

"Holy Havanna! If this keeps up, The place'll be back in shape in no time!" The manager exclaimed happily.

The animatronics silently cheered. The cleaning crew came in and started the process of fast cleaning the building. They jumped in slight fear as Bon Bon moved about the many tables, fixing the hats and table covers. The cleaning crew finished in an hour and immediately rushed out. Bon Bon shook her head at them. Bonnie jumped down from the stage. The twins ran off cheering loudly. Shortly after, Mike arrived for his shift. The twin ran past yelling and cheering. Foxy briefly came out of his cove and caught the twins, telling them to calm down. Caleb let out a squeaky yes and sorry. Jacob stubbornly refused to. A disapproving look from Freddy. The darker pup pouted but said okay. Caleb ran off to hide and Jacob followed.

"Good evening, Mr. Schmidt!" Bon Bon greeted.

"Hiya Mike!" Chica

"Hey, girls." Mike greeted, sounding a bit more comfortable.

Goldie passed by and got on the stage. The gold bear whispered something to Freddy before leaving, waving to Bon Bon. The blue rabbit shyly returned the gesture. The sound of a truck pulling up attracted the animatronics' attention.

"Everyone! Get back into your places!" Freddy called. Foxy stood in his cove. Chica and Bonnie stood in their places on the stage with Freddy. Bon Bon caught the hyper twins and got them on stage. Bon Bon went behind the curtains. Mike started towards the security office, grabbing a trashcan along the way. Mr. Lovefield entered the dining room and to the glass doors. A man unloaded a large crate and wheeled it into the building.

"It's been awhile, Mr. Lovefield. Last time I was here, I was dropping off Bon Bon." The technician chuckled.

"And I see you have another new animatronic." Mr. Lovefield said.

"Yeah. She was in complete devastation when we got her. A few tweaks and an all new suit and she was back to mint condition." The younger man explained. "Of course-"

"Another replacement?" Mr. Lovefield asked.

The animatronics stared at it, confused and slightly worried. They listened to the conversation intently. But what had caught their interest was then next words.

"Oh, no. Not at all. It won't be like before with Bon Bon because no more 'replacements' will arrive. This is the last you'll hear of shipments." The technician says.

"Oh good. The kids would be sad to see any of the old gang go." Mr. Lovefield said.

Jacob was anxious to move. Even Caleb was a little antsy but both kept as still as possible. The technician opened the crate and reached in. Not even a minute later, a white and pink fox sat up. Caleb had to resist the urge to hide or react at the sudden movement. The technician and Mr. Lovefield took their leave. Freddy was the first to move. The white fox had a slightly feminine appearance, having pink around it's eyes and muzzle, red lipstick and rosy spots on it's cheeks like Bon Bon. The fox stood up and brushed the packing peanuts off.

"Good evening. I am Roxy." Roxy spoke, obviously a female.

Bon Bon came out from behind the curtains and walked to Roxy.

"Oh thank god. Another girl." Bon Bon sighed. "I'm Bon Bon. Nice to meet you Roxy."

Caleb hid behind Bon Bon almost as soon as she stopped walking. Jacob stopped next to the blue rabbit and watched Roxy closely.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear. The other three are Chica, Foxy and Bonnie." Freddy said, pointing to each in turn.

"Oh, the wolf pups are Caleb in the green, and Jacob in the red." Bon Bon added.

Roxy gave the pups a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Roxy says.

Caleb stayed in hiding while Jacob went right up to Roxy. The white and Pink fox patted Jacob's head calmly. Jacob huffed and batted at her hand then his head.

"Girls go' coo'ies." Jacob said.

"No they don'. Coo'ies aren' real, everyone knows tha'." Caleb pointed out.

"Wha'ever." Jacob muttered.

Caleb sighed and slapped his forehead. Bon Bon looked off towards the hallway. Bon Bon picked Caleb up.

"Can you keep an eye on these two?" Bon Bon asked.

"Of course, Bon Bon." Roxy said, still wearing the warm smile as she took Caleb.

Bon Bon headed to the Backstage room. Caleb tilted his head. Roxy tossed him into the air, earning a childish giggle of joy from the wolf pup, and caught him.

"Again!" Caleb demanded.

Roxy tossed Caleb into the air again. Bon Bon walked into the backstage room and coughed from the dust that was stirred from her movements. Bon Bon closed the door gently and looked around, noticing little things she didn't before. Discolorations on the black and white tiled floors and on the center table. Bon Bon found a door she had never seen before, even though she rarely went into the room. The blue rabbit walked around the table and to the door. Bon Bon placed a hand on the knob, feeling uneasy, and turned it, pushing it open at the same time. Bon Bon was greeted by a set of stairs leading down. The uneasy feeling only got worse as Bon Bon descended down the metal steps, the sound of metal hitting metal sounding as she walked. Reaching the last step, Bon Bon squinted at the darkness and fumbled around, hopping to find a flashlight. Luck happened to be on her side at that moment as her hand grabbed a spar flashlight that must'v been forgotten. Bon Bon pointed it away from her and turned it on. The beam gave some light in the room. Flashlight in hand, Bon Bon began to walk around, looking to see anything. A familiar brown caught Bon Bon's eye and she shone the light on it before walking closer. It was a replacement suit for Freddy but it had something coming out of it. Bon Bon set the flashlight down and immediately took off the head of the suit, a couple of unsettling sounds accompanying the action. When the head was off, the blue rabbit dropped it and her green eyes widened. a blood curdling, terrified shriek reverberated through the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup. Cliffhanger hanger time. Before you all ask, the reasoning behind why Bon Bon is scared will be next chapters.<strong>_

_**Okay. The winner for pairings is...**_

_**MikeXChica!**_

_**And a huge story shout out for Pievexing's wonderful story "Four's A Crowd"! Go give it a read!**_

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J J R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_


	8. Won't see them the same

Won't see them the same

* * *

><p><em>Previously:A familiar brown caught Bon Bon's eye and she shone the light on it before walking closer. It was a replacement suit for Freddy but it had something coming out of it. Bon Bon set the flashlight down and immediately took off the head of the suit, a couple of unsettling sounds accompanying the action. When the head was off, the blue rabbit dropped it and her green eyes widened. a blood curdling, terrified shriek reverberated through the building.<em>

* * *

><p>Bon Bon scrambled away from the suit, tripping as she did. Her ears were as far down as they could, showing her fear and distress. What Bon Bon had seen was a corpse, crushed and unrecognizable. Bon Bon had no idea where they came from, due to some nights when she wasn't allowed near the backstage room. Bon Bon noticed the abundance of suits and even bones. Bon Bon shrieked again and curled into a ball, hugging her knees and murmuring to herself. Freddy came charging down the stairs and saw the headless suit then Bon Bon in a corner, rocking herself. Bonnie, Foxy and Chica followed close behind. They immediately noticed the same thing Freddy did. Bonnie went to his sister and tried to hug her but she moved away.<p>

"Why is there a body in that suit!? Why is there human remains down here!? _What have you guys been hiding from me!?_" Bon Bon questioned.

The group exchanged glances then looked down.

"They... They belonged to some of the guards..." Bonnie uttered, ashamed.

"**You _killed_ these people!? What did _they_ ever do to _you_!?**" Bon Bon screeched, shooting up. The four flinched.

"Bon Bon. Calm-" Freddy attempted.

"Why should I!? You hid this from me the past year! And that's not the worst! You took so many innocent lives! For what!?" Bon Bon's hands were on either side of her head.

Roxy stepped off the stairs, followed by a worried Goldie. Goldie instantly teleported in front of the blue rabbit and took her hands away from her head. Roxy looked at the bones and bodies and covered her mouth. Goldie hugged Bon Bon tightly. Bon Bon fought against Goldie's hold for a few minutes before breaking down.

"That a girl... Let it out." Goldie cooed softly, picking Bon Bon up and taking her back up the stairs and out of the backstage room.

The rest followed slowly, even Roxy, who was shocked by the sight of the bodies and news. Caleb saw Goldie and ran up to the gold bear. Jacob pulled the younger back and towards the security office. Goldie silently thanked the older pup as he set Bon Bon at one of the tables. Goldie made a move to leave but Bon Bon clung to his arm. Goldie eased his arm out of the blue rabbit's grip. Bon Bon sniffled and looked up and into the Gold bear's red eyes.

"P-please... don't go... I n-need you..." Bon Bon stuttered.

Goldie kissed Bon Bon's forehead gently, earning a bright blush from Bon Bon. Goldie whipped the oily tears from Bon Bon's face.

"I'm only going to be gone for a short minute, Bon Bon." Goldie assured. "I'm only going to talk with my brother. Just wait right here."

Bon Bon nodded, sniffling and still in tears. Goldie walked away, oblivious to the blue rabbit's attraction to him. Goldie stood before Freddy, making the brown bear's eyes widen.

"You said you had locked the basement door." Goldie stated.

"I did. I know I did." Freddy said defensively.

Goldie leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

"if so, then who unlocked it...?" Goldie thought aloud. "No doubt someone must have wanted that to happen... but who?"

'You should be watching those two new comers and little pups~.' A voice hissed.

Goldie immediately pushed off the wall and ran to the Dining room, Freddy close behind. Upon reaching their destination, the bears saw a glimpse of something before it dissipated. Bon Bon was sleeping at her place and Roxy was still in a stupor. Both bears sighed in relief. Caleb tapped Freddy.

"I foun' something tha' kinda creepy..." Caleb muttered holding out what would be a old doll.

It was black with white strips, white face with rosy paint on it's cheeks, purple streaks below it's empty eyes and what looked like red lipstick, mouth upturned in a large smile. Goldy and Freddy went tense. Freddy grabbed the old doll.

"Thank you, Caleb. Where did you find it?" Freddy asked.

"i' was in the office with us. Don' know where i' came from. The ligh's wen' off an' I didn' see Nothin' 'cause I closed my eyes 'cause the dark is scary..." Caleb said softly.

"that's fine, Caleb, and it's alright to be afraid. Everyone's afraid of something." Freddy told the younger pup.

Caleb ran off with a smile. Goldie chuckled at Caleb's randomness. It almost made it like the last hour didn't even happen. Caleb tackled Jacob and hit him.

"Ya are a lier! I's no' a ba' thing to be scared o' the dark! Freddy said so!" Caleb yelled.

Jacob laughed and Caleb pouted before looking over Mike's shoulder. Mike was checking the feed back of the footage of the dining room. Mike looked closer at the small screen. The on screen lights flickered. Mike briefly saw a tall figure that looked like the old doll he and the twins had found. Mike pushed it aside and continued though all the footage. Finding nothing, Mike stood up and decided to tell the others about the figure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, I know. Short chapter. Next chapter might be longer.<em>**

**_The genres will be changed, as there is more suspense than horror._**

**_Also, there is one last pairing needed, involving Roxy._**

**_I finally have some of the plot set up! _**

**_It might be short._**

**_It might have a sequel._**

**_Can't say yet._**

**_That is if this gets good enough that you all want another._**

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." J R R Tolkien_**

**_Fost-chan signing out~_**


	9. I just wanted to say, I love you

**I just want to say... I love you**

Freddy, Goldie, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy looked at the tablet's small screen, Freddy and Goldy with fear, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica with disbelief.

"Do you know what that thing is?" Mike asked.

"Yes but that is for another time." Freddy told the young man.

"You do know it's past six, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but I figured I'm needed here more than at home." Mike replied, slowly getting used to the animatronics' unusualness, them practically being alive and all.

"the ones, or one, who needs someone is my sis... I wish I could go back and make sure she didn't see that." Bonnie muttered.

Chica placed a comforting wing on Bonnie's shoulder.

"We all should have been more careful." Goldie sighed.

The gold bear walked to Roxy and asked her if she was alright, which she said she was fine. Goldie sat next to Bon Bon. The blue rabbit jolted up before noticing Goldie and relaxing. Bon Bon rested her head on her arms once again.

"Are you alright, Bon Bon? That was a pretty big episode." Goldie asked sweetly, rubbing Bon Bon's back.

"I think so..." Bon Bon murmured. "G-Goldie, what would you say or do of I told you I had a crush on you? N-not that I do..." Bon Bon lied. Goldie rubbed the blue rabbit's head, crestfallen at Bon Bon's words but he hid it.

"I would say I'd be the luckiest and happiest bear alive." Goldie said then stood up and left.

Bon Bon smacked her head off the table, ruining some of the party hats. Roxy looked at Bon Bon with a tinge of confusion before connecting the dots. The white and pink sat next to Bon Bon.

"Hello." Roxy greeted softly.

"Ugh… Everything is going so wrong today!" Bon Bon cried. "First I find out my 'family' have been killing people for the last year and now I can't even tell Goldie how I feel! Everything is going to hell!"

Roxy flinched at the sudden outburst but patted Bon Bon's back.

"I'm sure you will be able to tell him. But for now, good luck." Roxy said before walking towards Kid's Cove. Bon Bon sighed and stood up, shaking her head. Caleb came running by followed by Jacob.

"Ya can' catch me ya butt!" Caleb yelled.

"We'll see 'bout that!" Jacob yelled back.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes at the twins and continued to the party rooms. She found Goldie and Freddy in party room two. The blue rabbit kept her distance. The two bears were talking quietly about earlier's events.

"We'll be opening in less than half an hour…" Bon Bon announced then headed for the kitchen.

Goldie and Freddy looked at each other and nodded. Goldie followed Bon Bon while Freddy went to tell the other animatronics and Mike. Chica, Bonnie and Mike were pretty easy to find, having settled on the stage to talk about anything and everything, mostly exchanging stories.

"Hey, Bonnie. Do you have any regrets?" Mike asked.

"Too many. First and probably the worst is for treating Bon Bon so crappily, not being there in the moments she needed it. Another would be lying, and another would be killing those guards. If we didn't than all this shit fest wouldn't have happened."

"Bonnie. Language." Freddy said.

"Sorry, Fred, but I couldn't think of a different word." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"I understand, just don't let it happen again." Freddy told the purple rabbit. Bonnie nodded before plucking a few strings on his red guitar.

"I hope Goldie can help fix this…" Chica muttered. "What with what's been going on and all, We can't stay separated."

"No. We'll have to make up for them because we can't go back and fix them." Freddy said.

"Aye. Tha' be true. Ye can' take back a swing of yer cutlass af'er ye alrea'y ma'e it. If tha' were th' case, many o' men woul' still be aroun'." Foxy agreed.

The twins ran past, Jacob tackling the younger and they began a play fight, laughing the whole time.

"Ya ain't gonna win this time, Cal!" Jacob said.

"Is tha' righ'? Then i be' ya didn' see this comin'!" Caleb bit Jacob's ear.

"Ow…" Jacob muttered, still smiling.

Both pups laughed at each other before running off to the kitchen, most likely for food. Chica giggled.

"They've always been able to make people laugh or smile." Chica said.

"That's how those two are. Caleb's lovable nature and Jacob's stubborn attitude kinda balance each other out." Bonnie chuckled.

Freddy nodded in agreement, chuckling, "Perfect description actually Bonnie."

"Thanks Fred." Bonnie replied with a smile. "You and your fancy words, man."

Freddy chuckled again in response. Mike looked around, looking a bit uneasy.

"Funny. Just a few days ago we were scaring the crude outta ya and now we're best buds." Bonnie said, chuckling.

"It's still a bit… odd for me." Mike said.

"Ye'll ge' use' to it soon lad." Foxy assured the night guard.

"Yeah. You guys still haven't told me what that thing was." Mike said.

Freddy sighed exasperatedly, "That… thing, was, is called Marionette. It's dangerous. You, The boys, Bon Bon and Roxy are the most vulnerable here, which means…"

"Means what? This weird looking thing is going to… Oh." Mike said.

"Exactly. So when your shift starts, one or two of us will be present in the office with you." Freddy informed Mike.

The brunette nodded, strangely calm.

"I can live with that." Mike shrugged.

"Alright then. For now, the problem is solved." Freddy concluded. "I suggest that we relax for a little while. Does anyone oppose?"

"What about my sister?" Bonnie piped up.

"What about her?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "I'm worried about her. She seemed so… broken..."

"Well, she is your sister after all. If there is something wrong with her or something you want to fix, then you should take it upon yourself to rectify it. At least, that's what I believe." Freddy said.

"Dude, she's terrified of us! She ain't gonna talk to any of us!" Bonnie said, standing up.

"That is just another problem we must correct. There is no use in becoming flustered, high strung, or angry over it." Freddy told the bunny warmly, placing a paw on his shoulder. "You love her don't you?"

Bonnie stayed silent.

"Don't you?" Freddy repeated.

Bonnie sighed irritably.

"At least Gold is supportive." Bonnie said.

"And who are you not to be? I know you are strong and I know you care about her. So if don't want her to be terrified of you anymore. Fix it." Freddy encouraged.

"That's what you aren't getting Fred! It's. Not. That. Easy!"

"It's easier than how you're projecting it to be! Just stay calm and talk to her. And once you come to an agreement with her, you slowly reacquire her trust. Things can only go so far down before they come back up again. Look at the bright side of things occasionally." Freddy countered.

"If you think it's so easy then you try! She's terrified of ALL of us!" Bonnie yelled.

"Challenge accepted." Freddy said simply, pulling slightly on one of the purple rabbit's ears. The bear marched off toward kitchen with a confident posture. He stood at the corridor and knocked on the door softly. Goldie opened the door.

"You don't need to knock, Freddy." Goldie said calmly.

"Yes I do, it is polite my dear brother." Freddy replied. "I wish to speak with Bon Bon."

"She's not really… responsive. Seeing you will not help her. Now go. We're opening soon." Goldie said.

"I am well aware, Goldie. I wish to speak with her so I may resolve this matter. We have all taken a gander at our actions and she is in the right with how she is behaving. I want to rectify this problem immediately." Freddy returned, voice a little strong.

"Go. You and the others' presence is not the best thing for her." Goldie ordered.

"I respect your opinion my brother, but I must speak with her. And I will not argue this with you. If we let the problem fester, it will only grow stronger and more difficult to resolve." Freddy said.

"GO!" Goldie yelled. "This will solve itself over time! Now leave, Freddy!"

Freddy flinched at his brother's sudden outburst. He looked away dejectedly. He turned around walked away, looking back at Goldie occasionally. The gold bear was still standing at the door. Freddy walked back into the show stage, still a dejected expression on his face.

"Told ya. Anyways, opening time is in a few minutes so." Bonnie said, getting in place.

Freddy glared at the rabbit and assumed his position as well, sighing. In the kitchen, Goldie was sitting with Bon Bon, rubbing her back.

"G-Goldie?" Bon Bon asked.

"Hmm?" The gold bear hummed.

"I wanted to tell you something…" Bon Bon muttered.

"What is it?" Goldie asked.

"I... I j-just want to say… I l-love you… Goldie..." Bon Bon finally admitted after near an entire year of trying.

Goldie smiled softly at the blue rabbit and turned her head towards him then kissed her. Bon Bon's eyes went wide and she blushed a bright red.

"I love you too, Bon Bon." Goldie told Bon Bon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys. Been awhile, huh? Sorry about such a long wait for such a crappy chapter. I'll do better next chapter. <strong>_

_**Anyways. I decided on the final pairing for Roxy so that is no longer a problem.**_

_**Also, keep in mind, Bon Bon has had a crush on Goldie for near a year.**_

**_"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." J R R Tolkien_**

**_Frost-chan signing out~_**


End file.
